Je souffre plus que tu ne te fais souffrir
by Red-hair1990
Summary: Drago veux sauver Hermione flemme d'écrire un résumé potable, venait lire, je trouve que ça change de pas mal d'histoire... tout au moins le début ! parle de tendance suicidaire... DMHG


Disclaimer : Encore une fois rien ne m'appartiens à part l'histoire, elle sera très courte je pense pas dépasser les cinq chapitres.

Salut,  
C'est encore moi, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, comme je le disais un peu plus tôt cette fic est moins drôle que la précédente que j'ai postée et sera aussi normalement plus courte.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review !  
Red-hair

* * *

C'est la première fois qu'il l'accueille chez lui. Le manoir est grand mais ils dorment dans la même chambre, lui dans son lit, elle sur un matelas sur le sol.  
Il sait qu'elle va mal, elle s'est faite rejetées de tous quand il l'ont appris. Miss Granger, sang-de-bourbe et je-sais-tout, n'était en fait que je-sais-tout, car elle avait sus récemment qu'elle était fille de sang pur, et, pire pour elle, fille de Mangemort.  
Alors tous ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos, et lui, Malefoy, le froid et l'insensible, il l'avait réconfortée, lui non plus n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait.

Il n'était pas partisan de Voldemort, il ne voulait pas non plus entrer dans le camp de Dumbledore, il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver les apparences dans les deux camps.

Alors qu'elle avait été isolée de tous, il était allée la voir. Ses parents adoptifs étaient morts, tout comme ses parents naturels, alors il lui avait proposé de venir chez lui pendant les vacances.

Personne n'en savait rien, pas même les maîtres de la maison, Drago avait tout les elfes dans sa poche et même si son père était persuasif, il avait déjà légué à Drago tous les pouvoirs de la maison : la guerre arrivait et si Malefoy père venait à mourir en servant son maître, il fallait que sa progéniture puisse avoir autorité dans la maison, aussi cela avait été fait par avance.

C'était la première nuit qu'ils passaient dans le manoir, une amitié d'intérêt les unissaient. Ils savait qu'elle allait mal, mais quand il se réveilla en pleine nuit, qu'il entendit le bruit significatif d'une lame glisser sur la peau de la jeune femme il compris que c'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Au bruit de la lame se joignit les pleurs de sa camarade. Il alluma sa baguette.  
Elle avait remonté une des manches de sa chemise de nuit, qu'il avait trouvé, sois dit-en passant, affreusement digne de celles de sa grand mère, mais il comprenait pourquoi elle devait la porter à présent, il lui fallait des très longues manches pour cacher toutes les entailles qui se croisaient dessinant des arabesques morbides sur ses bras. Il se remémorât les séances de tortures que son père lui avait fait subire étant plus petit pour l'endurcir avant son entrée à Poudlard. Il alla s'asseoir sur le matelas de la jeune fille, et pris le bras qui était encore recouvert d'une manche de chemise, il était pareil à l'autre, mais les blessures semblaient en voie de guérison mais aussi plus anciennes.  
Pendant que Drago continuait l'inspection des bras de la jeune fille, elle restait la tête baissée et ne disait rien. Quand il posa la simple question :

« Depuis quand ? »

Elle répondit juste :

« Depuis que je sais.  
—Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il encore.  
—Je suis devenue ce que je hais le plus. »

Il ne répondit plus rien, il appela son elfe le plus fidèle et lui demanda d'aller chercher le baume de guérison dans la salle de torture. Quand le petit-être revint, le blond pris le bras en voie de guérison d'Hermione et l'enduit de pâte violette, quand il eut finit, il alla se recoucher.

Elle était surprise, il ne l'avait pas incendiée, ne l'avait pas traitée de folle, il lui avait même laissé son athamé. Elle en apprenait beaucoup sur le blond. Elle regarda le couteau qui lui servait à ses potions, le nettoya d'un coup de baguette et le regarda encore, à force de l'utiliser sur ses bras, le métal magique avait pris une légère teinte rosée, jolie à voir, pour quiconque ne connaissait pas sa nature. Elle réarma son bras gauche, mais l'assemblage du baume violet et du couteau la fit culpabiliser un peu, il avait été gentil, elle se dégoûtait, il l'avait soignée et elle allait aggraver un peu plus son cas. Elle tourna la tête, elle détourna vite le regard, l'éclat de Lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre arrivait directement sur le visage du blond, dont les yeux clos étaient dirigés vers elle. Elle reposa l'athamé à côté du lit, serra son garrot autour du bras, descendit sa manche et s'allongea. Elle s'endormit assez vite, elle avait réouvert une plaie, ce soir, sur son bras et elle sentait le sang s'écouler doucement hors d'elle et entrer dans le tissu du garrot, ce sang qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter en elle…

Un odeur de pain chaud et de café la réveilla le lendemain matin. L'odeur de la nourriture la dégoûtait, elle ne mangeait plus qu'une fois tout les trois jours et si elle mangeait plus, elle allait se faire vomir ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, elle voulait mourir, et personne ne l'en empêcherai. La veille elle avait mangé, pour ne pas affoler Drago, cela été tombé sur le moment de son repas, elle avait tenu toute la journée au bord du malaise mais elle y était habituée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se dressa dans son lit, mais elle faillit se rallonger car sa tête tournait horriblement, elle tint tout de même assise, la tête baissée. Elle dut la relever quand Drago entra. Il lui dit, en cherchant quelque chose au fond de son armoire :

« Tu as bien dormi ?  
—Pas moins bien que d'habitude, dit-elle d'une voix morne.  
—Nous n'avons pas la même chance qu'hier soir, mes parents sont là aujourd'hui. Mon père devrai partir en début d'après-midi, et ma mère n'aime pas rester enfermée, elle ira sûrement chez une des ses amies ou se promener dans le parc… Ca te ferait du bien de faire pareil, tu es plus pâle qu'elle. Si elle te voyait elle serait jalouse !  
—Et toi tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?  
—Je vais sur le Chemin de Travers et je t'emmène ! Prends ton petit-déj' et habille toi, tu vas avoir besoin de vêtements léger qui cachent tes bras, tu vas crever de chaud si tu reste habillé avec des vêtements d'hiver.  
—Je ne prends jamais de petit-déjeuner. La salle de bain est où ?  
—La porte là, dit il en désignant une porte à proximité de son lit. Mais si tu ne prend pas de petit-déjeuner, tu vas au moins avaler ça ! »

Il sortit enfin de l'armoire avec une petite fiole rouge sang, il lui tendit et elle put lire : « Régénération de sang ». Elle ne voulait pas boire, mais son regard était insistant, aussi elle enleva le bouchon et avala le liquide, elle ne sentit rien de spécial, mis à part que son estomac réclamait plus de substance à digérer. Elle le regarda, il semblait satisfait. Elle fonça dans la salle de bain, dégoûtée, et sans prendre la précaution d'allumer l'eau, recracha tout ce qu'elle venait d'avaler.

Du dehors, Drago entendit le bruit et entra. Il fut horrifié. Il allait falloir qu'elle se reprenne ! Elle vivait chez lui, et il ne voulait pas partager sa chambre avec un squelette ambulant qui recrache tout ce qu'il avale. Elle ne pouvait pas se détruire sur tout les plans, la mutilation suffisait. Sa décision était prise, il ne la lâchera plus. Il retourna chercher une fiole de régénération, et reviens, il lui tendit la fiole. Elle sentit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait boire et ne pas en laisser une goutte. Quand elle eu fini, elle lui tend la fiole et attends qu'il sorte, mais il reste. Elle lui demande de sortir, il lui répond :

« Et tu vas encore tout revomir, non Hermione, à présent je reste avec toi tout le temps, je ne te lâche plus ! Tu viens de perdre toute intimité !  
—Tu ne peux pas m'aider ! Tu le sais très bien !  
—Mais je peux faire en sorte que tu te répare, je ne t'empêche pas d'utiliser ton couteau, mais tu devras le faire devant moi et boire une potion après.  
—Tu ne comprend pas ! Je ne veux plus de sang en moi, je me dégoûte, je suis ce que je répugne et ce qui m'a répugnée pendant six ans !  
—Tu préférais quand tu ne connaissais pas la nature de ton sang ? Moi aussi, tout le monde est dans ce cas ! Mais ce sang tu l'as depuis ta naissance et tu vivait bien avec !  
—Je n'en avais pas conscience ! Tout ce en quoi j'avais cru je ne peux plus y croire ! Tout le monde m'a laissée tomber !  
—Je ne suis rien moi ? D'accord je ne suis pas engagé dans un quelconque parti, mais c'est parce que je doit ou veux faire partit des deux ! Tu as le choix Hermione, Dumbledore te laissera la porte ouverte ! Comme il le fait pour moi, si j'ai un problème avec Voldemort ou avec mon père, Dumbledore peut me mettre à l'abris. Ce vieux fou accepterait n'importe qui, pourquoi pas toi !  
—Sympa pour moi ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.  
—Bon maintenant à la douche ! Ne me demande pas de sortir ! Je suis pas un pervers je vais pas te mater et me branler en même temps ! Mais si tu veux te la jouer pudique… »

Il prit une serviette et se la noua en bandeau. Il n'avait pas l'air fier et Hermione eu du mal à réprimer un rire mais après avoir essayer de lui donner quelques coup de poing et voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se décida à se déshabiller et filer sous une douche bien chaude.

Quand Drago eu vraiment chaud sous le bandeau de sa serviette (et sous ses vêtements aussi) il l'enleva ainsi que son t-shirt. La pièce était emplie de buée, et sous la douche, derrière les vitres de plexiglas très embuées elles aussi, il voyait la silhouette d'Hermione. Il fut assez étonné de voir qu'elle était très maigre, au-delà de la minceur. 'Et en plus elle se laisse mourir de faim. Va falloir que je l'oblige à manger un peu en plus. Je vais passer pour un sadique ! Mais c'est pas grave… c'est pour son bien'. A ce moment l'eau se coupa, il prit un grand drap de bain en vitesse et le donna à Hermione par-dessus la douche.

Quand elle sortit et qu'elle vit qu'il n'avait plus la serviette autour des yeux elle le fusilla du regard. Elle partit vite dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Elle n'avait plus qu'un pull en laine à manche longue et une jupe, longue elle aussi, de propre mais le tout n'était pas très coordonné, mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas de réputations vestimentaire. Drago revint quand elle finissait de s'habiller. Il lui demanda si elle était prête. Il lui avait réservé une journée de folie mais elle ne le savait pas encore…

* * *

Vilà oubliez pas la review ! 


End file.
